Moments in Time
by SilverWolfFire
Summary: A collection of drabbles that take place within the Quantum Break universe, as well as some other ones that take place in AUs. Contains what-ifs and other scenarios. Jack x Beth is the main pairing.
1. Graffiti

"What are you doing, Beth?" Jack asked as he saw her hunched over a canvas.

"Nothing," was Beth's reply.

"Uh-huh, sure. Let me see," Jack said as he tried to see what she was doing.

She pulled the mask off her face and said, "Jack, it's not finished yet and it looks like shit."

"No, it doesn't," Jack said. He stole a glance at the drawing, and Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he said with a smile. He decided to not disturb her and went back inside. _What's she doing with the graffiti?_ he thought. A few hours later, he caught sight of it in the garage of the apartment that he and Beth shared.

He stared at it for a moment, registering what it was. The graffiti depicted him and Beth holding each other against the Monarch tower. He had his arms around her waist and she had hers around his neck. _Fitting, given what we've been through._

"Ahem!" Jack jumped and spun around, coming face-to-face with Beth. "I told you not to look," she said, a little irritated.

"Sorry, but I wanted to see what you did. It's great."

"Yeah, sure."

Jack took a step closer to her and held her hands in his. "No, I'm not. It's great, I mean it."

Beth rolled her eyes, and Jack went even closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his. Jack gazed into her eyes and loved how blue they were.

The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them. "You're so beautiful, Beth."

Beth blinked, but didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and leaned into Jack a little more. Jack brushed his nose against hers and pressed his lips to hers, savoring her taste. He smiled after he pulled away.

To his surprise, Beth smiled too. He felt her fingers curl in his hair and pull him down for another kiss, this time longer, but no less loving and gentle. They parted after what felt like an eternity, and Jack felt like his heart could burst.

"Do you want to get lunch?" Beth asked.

"Sure," Jack said. They parted and walked out the garage, holding hands as they did so.


	2. Hi, Hotness

Jack pushed the door to the library open, hearing a gun click next to his head. He turned to his left and was stunned by who was pointing the gun at him. A woman with bright red hair and blue eyes stared back at him.

Jack pushed the door to the library open, hearing a gun click next to his head. He turned to his left and was stunned by who was pointing the gun at him. A woman with bright red hair and blue eyes stared back at him.

"You're Jack Joyce," she whispered, keeping her gun level to his face.

Jack's mouth went dry for a moment, and before he could stop himself, he whispered, "Hi, hotness." He saw the woman's mouth open in a silent gasp before he saw her switch her gun to her left hand. He didn't have time to register what she was doing before he felt a sharp pain in the left side of his jaw. He realized then that she'd punched him in the face.

He turned away from her for a moment, registering the pain. He turned back to her and demanded, "What the hell was that for?"

She shook her head and scoffed in disbelief. "Really? That's the first thing you say to me?"

Jack shook his head, not wanting to say what he was thinking. Yes, because damn, you're hot! He remembered the task at hand, which was rescuing Will from Monarch. He pointed his gun at the woman once more and asked, "Where is he? Where's my brother?!"

"They're taking him to the library. You might still be able to catch them." The woman took a step back, and he took a step towards her.

Jack quirked an eyebrow, keeping his gun aimed at her. "Why are you helping me? You're with them."

"It's more complicated than…" She lowered her gun, and Jack glanced at it. He looked back at her to see her turn away for a moment, almost in frustration. She turned back to him and said, "Look, I don't know if you can make it, but you should hurry."

Jack watched her as he turned away from her and ran to the lecture hall. He pushed the doors open and touched his jaw for a second. "That made it hotter," he muttered. He thought about the woman in the hallway and wondered if he would see her again. Little did he know that she would be an important part in stopping the Fracture and of the next few years of his life.


	3. Proposal

For National Proposal Day, 3/20! ? Set in an AU where Beth lives and it's 2018, 2 years after the events of QB took place.

 **October 9** **th** **, 2018**

 **5:15 P.M.**

Jack checked his watch, waiting for Beth to emerge from the bathroom. "You almost ready, babe?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready now," she said while opening the bathroom door and stepping out. She turned off the light and faced Jack. "Ready to go?"

Jack was rendered speechless as he took in Beth's dress. It was red with two spaghetti straps on each side of her shoulders. She wore red heels and a black leather coat. Jack adjusted his red tie and cleared his throat.

He nodded and grabbed his keys. "Yep, I'm ready." He felt the box in his breast pocket move a little and another wave of anxiety crept over him. _What if she says no? I can't think about that right now. I just need to focus on having a good time. It'll be the right time soon enough._

Beth followed Jack and placed a hand on his cheek. "You okay? You look nervous."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack said.

Beth raised an eyebrow. "Mmh hmm, sure." That look was enough to tell Jack _I know something's up_ , and he swallowed a little.

He put on his most convincing smile and said, "I just don't want to be late, that's all."

Beth turned away from him and said, "Alright, as long as you're sure that that's what's freaking you out."

The drive to the restaurant seemed to take forever, as did waiting for their reservation. When they finally sat down, Jack sighed a little, feeling a little calmer.

Beth reached her hand across the table after they had taken their coats off. "When this is over, you're telling me what's wrong. Deal?"

"Deal."

She nodded as they got their menus. "Good." They took their time reading them and chose what they wanted. Their waiter came over and they placed their orders.

Jack sighed a little. He'd been absent most of the time over the past few months because he'd wanted to save up to buy Beth the ring that she wanted.

"So, why have you been working so late these past few months?"

"It's like I said earlier. I just want us to have some extra money, that's all." He knew he was rambling, but it was also true. He hadn't used all the money he'd saved up, leaving them both with some wiggle room.

"Okay," Beth said. Jack had said that the past few times when she'd asked him. He'd taken the job at Monarch to cover their expenses, and although he hated it, he couldn't deny that it paid well. Beth had quit Monarch and found work as a secretarial position near the Monarch building. It wasn't much, but it was enough to cover the bills and then a little more. Jack was glad that she liked the job.

Jack remembered asking Beth's parents for permission to marry her. He wished that he could've told his parents about his upcoming proposal to Beth. Beth raised an eyebrow, knowing once again that something was up. She squeezed Jack's hand and rubbed the back of it with her thumb.

"You said you went to see my parents a few days ago. How were they?"

"Fine. My visit went well."

"Good, I'm glad."

"They want you to stop by sometime and check in with them."

Beth nodded and smiled. "Will do."

Their dinners arrived shortly thereafter, and they ate quickly.

"I was hungrier than I thought," Beth said between bites.

"Yeah, me too," Jack said after taking a sip of water. They finished their meals not long after, and Jack paid for their dinners. They put their coats on and walked outside. Jack noticed Beth shivering and put his coat around her shoulders.

Not long after, they arrived at a water fountain. Jack found her admiring it, and he knew that that was the right moment to propose to her.

"Beth."

"Yeah?" She turned around.

Jack cleared his throat, feeling nervous all over again. _Breathe. It'll be okay._ "We met two years ago today, and my life hasn't been the same ever since. I'm sorry it took me so long to keep my promise to you. I'm so glad I get to spend more time with you, the most beautiful, strong woman I know. I wouldn't change a thing about the past two years, and I get to wake up by your side every morning." He grinned. "That's what I want to do—wake up to your beautiful face for the rest of my life." He got down on one knee and took the ring out of his pocket. Beth gasped when she saw the ring after Jack opened the box. "Beth Wilder, will you marry me?"

Beth stood still, frozen in shock. It took her a moment to process what was happening. After a moment, a spark was lit in her heart and she had her answer.

"Yes!" she said as she knelt gently before Jack. She kissed him on the lips and smiled as he slid the ring on her left ring finger. She admired the small diamond for a moment, then looked at her fiancé. Their hearts swelled with love and excitement for their future together.

"So _this_ is why you were working all those hours!" She said before kissing him again.

"Yeah. I didn't want to spoil it, you know?"

Her smile grew. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

Jack cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "I can't wait to be your husband."

"And I can't wait to be your wife." They both stood up and Jack hugged her tightly, treasuring the moment. He kissed her deeply on the lips while dipping her. He straightened a moment later and felt her shiver again.

"Come on, let's get you home." He drove them both home, where they fell asleep in each other's embrace and dreamt about the future.


End file.
